I'm Falling Hard
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: She couldn't stand the fear of "what if". She had enough "what ifs" in her life. So she kept her. Her little baby.


**A/N**: Erm... hay. Me again.

So... I'm pretty sure _Skins_ became _Juno_ and Mini will give her baby up, so I wrote this. :(

I do think, though, that the whole "we should fall in love before reproduce" storyline works for Malo, but I really, really wanted them to keep their baby, because it'd be interesting and important for both.

Anyway, right now I'm pretty sure this is not happening, so I let it happen in my imagination and that's what came out.

I apologize for my bad english, all that stuff you know.

The song in the end is _Talk_, by Coldplay. The epigraph is Rihanna's _You Da One_ (because of reasons u_u)

Characters are not mine nor its performers. Shame. :(

* * *

><p><strong>I'm falling hard<strong>

"_You the one that I'm feeling, you the one that I'm loving  
>Ain't no other nigga's like you<br>No there's just one. I bet you wanna know"_

_Rihanna_

It was the busiest weekend ever. The moment she left the hospital with that pink package in her arms, she knew her life was changing forever.

Mini didn't know what made her change her mind, exactly. Probably her baby's bright blue eyes, so appealing; the way she could see Alo's devotion in them. Probably her white skin, the little freckles in her cheeks and nose, making her look so much like Mini herself. Probably because of Franky's emotional speech about how she couldn't let her baby be another kid in the system, how, yes, some kids are lucky, but some are not, about the odds, about how she and Alo could make it work together, if they really try.

Or, probably, because of what he said. His words about how he knew he fell for her, that one moment he asked himself if he was in love or in love with the feeling of love and just… knew. He just _knew_ she was _his_ girl, _his_ woman. How he failed to push that away, how he couldn't stay away any longer. How it was basically the same with their baby, but if she really wanted, if there wasn't any moment she thought they could build this family just now, he'd do what she wants and give the baby up. How, when in doubt, upon her tears she said maybe he was right and she doesn't know how to love, he shook his head and told her they both know that was a lie. The way he cried too, and kissed her eyes, and said everything would be ok, no matter what everything was. The way she saw him look at their baby and saw herself in him.

Probably it was just the fear of the "what if" pursuing her throughout life.

She had enough "what ifs" in her life. "What if my father loved me?" "What if my mother showed me love?" "What if I hadn't pushed Alo away?" "What if I had told him when I did the first test?" "Would I?" "Would it?" "Would we?". No. Not this time.

This time – she thought – Franky was right. They'd try their best, and if they'd fail… at least they tried.

They built a crib together with the help of Eric, Owen and Dewi; spent the whole week testing and re-testing the thing to make sure it was safe. They painted one of Alo's room's wall in light pink (Franky even draw some flowers, made it _artistic_). They changed everything.

Alo's mom wanted them to move to her room, but they said no. The light in Alo's room is Mini's favorite thing. Curtains, nursery, new lights. On Saturday, Mini and the baby moved in. Their routine was about to change forever. It could not be this way, they knew that. They could've had this life – a couple's life, a family life – in five years or more, but they chose to have it now and it'll be now.

When the sun was setting, they had finished the room. The light was perfect, and they looked to each other exhausted and satisfied. Mini held Alo's hand and they kissed softly, just a long touch of lips, and then looked at his bed – their bed -, where Randi's Moses was. She had grown so much in just a mouth; a little bit more strawberry blonde hair, big eyes, fat cheeks, half dimples. And her first laugh. Right there and then when Rags jumped onto bed.

They melted.

"We made a fucking beautiful baby, huh?" Alo said, clearly proud. Mini nodded.

"We fucking did." She barked back and they tilted to Randi. Her eyes focused them interested. "Are you hungry?" Mini said low. "My tits say you're hungry." She pointed the milky circles in her t-shirt. "And the doctor said you need to put some more pounds, girl. Supper time, then."

"Are _you_ hungry?" Alo asked Mini. "'Cuz I'm starving." She just nodded, while sitting on the bed next Rags to nurse Randi. "I'm gonna bring something. And prepare a bath because we deserve it."

"Cheers." She said to his back and looked at her baby. "And to think I spent so many time looking for the perfect boyfriend in the wrong places, Ran."

"Heard that!" Alo shouted and she giggled.

-X-

"_You could take a picture of something you see. __TU-DUM-DUM TU-DUM DU-RU-RU-RUM. __In the future, where will I be? TU-DUM-DUM TU-DUM DU-RU-RU-RUM_"

Mini laughed, the bathroom acoustic echoing her laugh and his voice.

"_You could climb a ladder up to the sun._ _TU-DUM-DUM TU-DUM DU-RU-RU-RUM_"

"Do Rich know you're singing Coldplay? Would he approve it."

Alo made a face and shook his head "no". He kept humming the song and massaging Mini's feet. They were there for quite a while and the water was starting to get cold, but they didn't mind.

Of course it wouldn't be like this – this peaceful, this lovely, this equalized - all the time, but they could do it. Because, yes. They'll need to find jobs, study and be parents and it demands time and patience. Randi has needs, they have needs, life has needs, but right now… right now they can do this bath together and sing a song.

"_Are you lost or incomplete?_" he sang.

"_Do you feel like a puzzle you can't find a missing piece?_" she sang, crawling to him.

"_Tell me how do you feel? Well, I feel like there're talking in a language I don't speak, and they're talking it to me._" They sang together and laughed and kissed.

Their biggest concern was the cold water. And that wasn't a concern at all.


End file.
